Born Brother
by Firefox99
Summary: Naruto's brother shows up in Konoha. Now what? Rated M for language. Back from the grave!
1. Chapter 1

Okay taking a third shot at a FF. My other story Love is Blind is up for grabs. I just can't figure a good climax. Just do me a favor and don't chop it up too much.

Well here goes...

Born brother ep 1

Fangirls!! RUN!

"It was a peaceful day in Konoha...NOT!" Tsunade screamed. "Naruto get in here!" As soon as she said it Naruto scrambled into the hokage's office. "Ne, Tsunade-baachan why are you yelling?" Tsunade looked up at him. "There has been several disturbances around Konoha." She sighed, "apparently the mission request came around this time." She handed Naruto a scroll. As soon as he touched it, he flew threw the window with a fist impression in his face.

"And that's for calling me Grandma," Tsunade muttered.

Naruto read the scroll and headed to the market. The sight that greeted him was nothing but extrordinary. Hundreds of girls ranging form 15 to as much as 30 year olds were searching everywhere. They seemed to be searching for something when a blur of red shot passed him, knocking him to the ground. All of a sudden Naruto felt himself be picked up by a woman in her twenties. "Where did he go?" She snarled. Naruto quickly made something up. "He said he was going to Beach Country" They imediately trampled him and ran for the gate.

Naruto saw sakura run up to him. "Naruto, are you okay?" "Yea I'm fine. Sakura-chan. What was that about?" Sakura looked puzzled for a second. "I don't know. All I could figure out was that they were looking for someone...Let's get you home." Sakura lifted him to his feet and started to walk him home.

When they got there Naruto noticed something. His windows were closed, the door was locked, and the fact that there was a weak barrier jutsu. Breaking both the jutsu and the door, he saw every piece of furniture wrecked, like something was trying to get out. Sakura followed him in, shocked to see this much destruction. He immediately ran upstairs and was shocked to find the place was spotless with a fine layer of dust. He heard a shuffling sound in the bedroom and sneaked in.

What he saw was supprising. By the window, He saw a blue haired teenager with a red leather cloak on, completing the final barrier. He immediately glanced at Naruto and visibly relaxed. When Sakura came up though and called to Naruto, he pretty much shit a brick. Throwing everything possible into the door way, he scrambled for a corner and ducked his head. Naruto was thankful that he only kept an air mattress and a nightstand in that particular room. He walked up to the now muttering man now being able to hear what he said. ''I don't want to die here'' and ''Damn bloodline'' were some of the phrases that the man was uttering. Naruto immediately tried to calm the man down, "Hey your safe now. Don't worry." The stranger hearing this sighed. "Thank God." And fell to the ground.

R&R more to come!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I'm late. things been rough.

**"HI" everyone yelling**

--

Konoha Medial Ward 11:00 a.m.

Naruto was watching the sleeping blue haired teen. Sakura had finished her examination of him about an hour ago. All he was suffering of was light chakra exaustion and lack of sleep. Naruto couldn't understand it but the teen looked familiar. Just as he finished that thought, the teen stirred and opened his eyes. He shot up from the bed with what looked like two chains in each hand hand. Naruto immediately raised his hands showing that he wasn't a threat. As the teen calmed down he faced Naruto.

"I was chased here by a few hundred girls. Where are they?" The teen asked.

Naruto replied, "They left for Beach Country after this red blur knocked me down. Some woman lifted me off the ground too. She was scarrier than Sakura-chan."

"Oh that was you? Sorry about that. My names Seph by the way." The other replied donning the cloak, "Are you sure they're gone?" Naruto just nodded. "Good," Seph sighed, "Now let's get out of here. Hospitals give me the willies."

Walking out of the hospital, naruto was a little confused and voiced it, "Why were those girls chasing you anyway?"

"Honostly, I have no clue. First there were only a couple, then their numbers grew. Eventually I had to teleport to where I wanted to go so they couldn't find me. Sadly, some of the girls know jutsu and would be able to find me. Eventually, I ran. This was my latest atempt to ditch them. And thanks to you I did. That, and I came here for another reason." Seph replied.Just then a rumbling was heard. "Heh, Guess I'm a little hungry." Both of them laughed as Naruto's stomach rumbled in reply.

Naruto eventually persuaded Seph to go to Ichiraku with him. As they entered, Seph stopped dead in his tracks. At the bar was Ino and Sakura. Naruto saw this and told seph, "They're not the ones who were chasing you." Seph calmed a little at this and walked with Naruto to the bar. As they sat down, Seph heard a little of the girl's conversation. It was pretty much about him. Naruto called sakura's name. As they turned around, sakura noticed the blue haired teen. " How are you doing?" She asked Seph. " Very well. Thank you for helping me earlier." Naruto suddenly spoke up, "Hey, wasn't there another reason why you came here?" Seph realized that fact and smiled. "Ya, I'm looking for my brother. His name is Naruto Uzumaki." Sudden realization hit him."I just remembered. I'm at a disadvantage. You know my name but I forgot to ask you yours!" Everyone there was in a state of shock except Seph. "**BULLSHIT!**"

--

okay R&R criticism recommended. I want to make this my best yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I'm here bout 3 years later... at 2 in the mornin. Nothin to do and what do ya know? I remembered my password! Heres Born Brother, Episode 3: You're Lying!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is this a custom here?" Seph asked, "or a dish?"

Sakura screamed, "you can't be his brother! Your hair color doesn't even match!"

"Funny story, when I was being chased around by the girls I tried to dye my hair. You know, throw them off. I thought it said temporary dye, but apparently it wasn't. Soon as my hair grows out it'll be blond again." Seph explained to her. "And could you please keep your voice down? You're like a banshee on crack."

Using her massive strenghth, none to lightly for the banshee jab, sakura picked up seph and shoved him next to a still dumbfounded Naruto. She and Ino both started to compare them. Only Naruto had the marks on his cheek, and the whole blue hair thing didn't help. Other than those two differences, they were near identical. Now Sakura's mind was racing. Ino's, not so much. Naruto chose this moment to snap out of his trance-like state and order some ramen, sit down, eat said ramen, and wait untill he hears enough to piece it toghether.

"Look, I don't have to explain my self to you, Banshee. The only important thing is that I find, and hopefully get accepted by, Naruto!" Seph exclaimed. Ino giggled at his antics. He had to be Naruto's brother.

Ino decided to help him out,"Okay, if your so keen on finding him, look left."

Seph turned his head directly towards the now puzzeled Naruto. Seph stared for a good minute and then something clicked.

"Hey! Do you know where to find Naruto Uzumaki? He chould be a near spittin image of me." Looking back at Ino, he noticed that she deadpanned. Naruto spoke up with a foxy smile,

"You're not far from him."

"Good, for a second, I thought you were my brother! I would feel like an ass, tryin to find you when you were already here... That reminds me I still haven't gotten your name. With little miss Banshee over here I've been a little hard pressed." Naruto smiled and something in Seph clicked again. "Oh come on! I knew you took after dad but jesus Naruto that was a little far! Seriously, leading me on like that."

Ino sighed and left the ramen stand, dragging Sakura out to give the brothers some alone time.

---------------------

At Naruto's house

---------------------

"Sorry bout the mess bro," seph said while repairing Naruto's couch, "you have no clue how scary those girls can get."

"I have an inkling," Naruto replied, "But seriously you were muttering about a bloodline.."

"Oh that!" Seph picked up, "when it's active, something happens to most girls. It's like a haze goes over their eyes. Normally it wears off. Pops told me that it occurs untill I find a mate. About two years ago, they left to help our uncle with the Kyuubi. Oh get that sad face off of ya, I already know the furballs in you."

Naruto started to wonder what kind of man his father was. Couldn't be the yondaime.

"And you're right. He's not the yondaime. Nah, Arashi's our uncle. Pop's was the champion of the Village hidden by the fabric. Timeless Village for short. Sariton was his first name. Megumi was our mother. They... they didn't make it. Here I mean. As soon as they... I need some time. Wheres the nearest training ground?"

Naruto confused at his brother told him the nearest was training ground 37. Seph left with an emotionless face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto quickly assembled the rookie nine and started for the training ground. Jumping over the buildings he looked further on and noticed three teams of anbu heading in the same direction. Upon arrival, they saw almost the entire anbu force assembled, watching on. The genin followed their gaze above the training ground and saw something astounding. A war was raging thousands of feet above the ground.

At first, the genin thought they were clones. Neji was the first to notice the truth. After images, thousands of them, each coming from one of the six combatants. It was as though the ninja were flying. One burly warrior stopped in midair and started a long string of hand seals while protected in what appeared to be a diamond shaped barrier. The five others protecting him were fending off what was to be Seph. Not the Seph from before. He had tranformed into what appeared to be an angelic quasi-being. Wielding a golden sword with a blade of yellow bronze, He ripped a restraint off of his back to reveal six wings of light. His sword shape shifted to a pair of bracers on his arms with six chains of pure white streaching to the sky. As the chains fell, Seph slamed his hands toward the other fighters.

Ten-ten related that he had effectively created a whip to the rest of the group. What she didn't explain was that whips were nearly unaffective in this caliber of fighting. That was true until she saw the chains zig-zag to their now evading opponents. Faster and faster the chains followed their targets weaving a cage of metal. As the cage closed up around the others he flew out of the now solid sphere of metal. The sphere was large enough to block out the sun. Bad luck for the other four, as the warriors barrier faded he saw the sphere of metal around him and was to late to stop the justu. Outside the flames of the kage powered jutsu barely made it out through the chains holes.

The genin thought the battle was over when Seph spoke. It was light and peaceful but had an edge as hard as frozen steel. **"You have damned yourself. Behold the Angel of Chains wrath. Justsu of the Gods: Funeral of Chains."** The chains started to compress and rip apart at the same time. Thousands of yards of chains reeled back into the bracers. What nobody watching noticed was Seph's opponents were right beside them watching with pride as their enemy ripped apart their clones. As the attack finished Seph floated down and he slowly faded to his normal self.

"Okay can someone tell me what the hell just happened?"


End file.
